Go!Animate Network
Background: Go!Animate Network was a Vyond channel which launched in 1925. In 2000, the channel renamed as "Xtranormal Movie Channel". Next year, the channel renamed as "Go!Animate Network" again. On May 6, 2018, Go!Animate Network was changed into "Vyond Network". Go!Animate Network (first era): 1st Logo (1925-1985, 2003, September 23, 2015-November 1, 2016) Depending on the variant: * 1925-1934: On a night/news background, we see a lady and the words "GoAnimate Network". * 1934-1940: On a blue background, we see the words "GoAnimate Network" zooming out of the screen. * 1940-1947: We see a white cloud and the words "GoAnimate Network" below it on the the cloud. * 1947-1955: On a black background, we see a red cloud and the words "GoAnimate Network" in yellow text. * 1955-1956: On a city background, we see a water pool ripple, but the ripple is gone. Later, we fade to a space background, the globe appears, the words "Go!Animate", but later we fading to a blue background, the globe appears in red, and the words "Go!Animate" in orange and silver text. * 1956-1967: On a black background, we see the words "Go(!)Animate Network", or "GoAnimate Productions" for TV movies(.) rising up to the screen. * 1967-1975: Same as the Pixar logo, but it was replaced by the words "GoAnimate Network", or "GoAnimate Movie Maker" for TV movies. * 1975-1980: On a white background, we see a square-like news shape, and the words "GoAnimate Network". * 1980-1981: Same as the Nickelodeon Silver Balls Idents from 1981, but it was replaced by the words "GO!ANIMATE NETWORK". * 1981-1985, September 23, 2015-November 2016: We see the words "GoAnimate" and "Network" in scribble font. * 2003: Same as before, but the "NETWORK" is in black and it's in different font. * 2015 (90 Anniversay): Some GoAnimate Network logos set on a black background, following the logos are simply custom, after that, we see the new GoAnimate Network logo FX/SFX: Noice 2D/3D animation for 1925! However, sometimes, it changes his logo each year, strangely. Music/Sounds: Depends. Availability: Extinct on TV. Editor's Note: The 1925 logo that changes for his logo. 2nd Logo (1985-1998, 2001-2013) Logo: On a black background, we see a orange cloud, and the words "GoAnimate Network" in yellow text on it. The GoAnimate character "Eric" dancing. FX/SFX: Great Well Done 2D Animation for 1985! Music/Sounds: A sad piano music piece. Availability: Extinct on TV. Editor's Note: How the music sad? It supposed to be music is happier, not sad piano music! But of well, great animation for 1985! 3rd Logo (1998-2000) TBA!!!! Xtranormal Movie Channel: (2000-2001) TBA Go!Animate Network (second era): 1st Logo (2001) Logo: Same as the GoAnimate Studios 2002 logo, but it was replaced by the word "NETWORK". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: Same as the Go!Animate Network 1985 logo. Availability: Rather short-lived. Only seen on Xtranormal Network changes back to Go!Animate Network promo. Editor's Note: TBA 2nd Logo (2013-September 23, 2015) Logo: Same as the Go!Animate Network from 1994 logo, but the cloud is gold, the words "GoAnimate Network" text is bright gold, and the text is smaller as usual. FX/SFX: Noice 2D Animation for 2013! Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Extinct, but on September 23, 2015, the Go!Animate Network did a mistake final sign off, it was not good, but later he gave a new logo for Go!Animate Network, but in 8 days later in 2015, Go!Animate Network changed his logo again. Editor's Note: Same as the 1994 logo. 3rd Logo (September 23-30, 2015) TBA 4th Logo (October 1, 2015-November 1, 2016, March 9-May 6, 2018) TBA 5th Logo (November 1, 2016-February 9, 2017) TBA 6th Logo (February 9-September 3, 2017) TBA 7th Logo (September 4, 2017-March 9, 2018) TBA Vyond Network: 1st Logo (May 6, 2018-January 11, 2019) TBA 2nd Logo (January 11, 2019- ) TBA Category:Vyond Logos